


E poi fate l’amore.

by isabellaheathcliff



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Armie non è sposato, Hair-pulling, M/M, Smut, armie e timmy hanno comuqnue girato cmbyn insieme, cambia solo che appunto Armie non è sposato, lieve angst, è principalmente smut senza trama
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff
Summary: Armie sente il respiro mancargli insieme alle forze e alla capacità di pensare lucidamente e a qualsiasi forma di equilibrio precario avesse prima che Timothèe entrasse nella sua vita e con l’andare delle cose se lo ritrova tra le gambe nude e piene di graffi superficiali delle unghie appena lunghe del ragazzo.





	E poi fate l’amore.

_E poi fate l’amore._  
_Niente sesso, solo amore._  
_E con questo intendo i baci lenti sulla bocca,_  
_sul collo, sulla pancia, sulla schiena,_  
_i morsi sulle labbra, le mani intrecciate,_  
_e occhi dentro occhi._  
_Intendo abbracci talmente stretti_  
_da diventare una cosa sola,_  
_corpi incastrati e anime in collisione,_  
_carezze sui graffi, vestiti tolti insieme alle paure,_  
_baci sulle debolezze,_  
_sui segni di una vita_  
_che fino a quel momento era stata un po’ sbagliata._  
_Intendo dita sui corpi, creare costellazioni,_  
_inalare profumi, cuori che battono insieme,_  
_respiri che viaggiano allo stesso ritmo,_  
_e poi sorrisi,_  
_sinceri dopo un po’ che non lo erano più._  
_Ecco, fate l’amore e non vergognatevene,_  
**_perché l’amore è arte, e voi i capolavori._ **

_-Alda Merini_

 

 

Dopo tre settimane, Armie e Timothèe finalmente sono riusciti a rivedersi e, per miracolo, in seguito a quattro ed interminabili ore di noiose e lunghe pratiche sociali di pubblicità in cui hanno dovuto rispondere alle solite domande, hanno raggiunto una delle loro camere da letto. E dopo sguardi allusori e vaghi tentativi da parte di Timothèè di farlo ingelosire, ora finalmente sono soli e c'è voluto davvero poco per denudarsi totalmente e ricadere insieme sul materasso, con le loro bocche che si cercano e le mani che bramano ogni singola parte coperta da quegli abiti eleganti che li coprono troppo e stanno decisamente meglio sul pavimento.

Questa bramosia non li sorprende: da quando si sono conosciuti a Crema, tra i due non ci sono state molte inibizioni ed è stato quasi naturale portare il loro rapporto a qualcosa di più, specialmente perché entrambi erano liberi da ogni legame o relazione – come in quel momento. in teoria, dato che ancora non hanno avuto il coraggio di ufficializzare la relazione e renderla esclusiva.

Armie perché pensa che Timothèe sia troppo giovane per legarsi e Timothèe perché pensa di non essere abbastanza. Così tacciono e basta, amandosi già in maniera esclusiva, consci del fatto che quello che hanno è speciale, unico, come quello delle loro controparti nel film.

Armie sente il respiro mancargli insieme alle forze e alla capacità di pensare lucidamente e a qualsiasi forma di equilibrio precario avesse prima che Timothèe entrasse nella sua vita e con l’andare delle cose se lo ritrova tra le gambe nude e piene di graffi superficiali delle unghie appena lunghe del ragazzo.

Così come Timothèe si aggrappa alle sue cosce muscolose, mentre prende il suo membro in bocca con una devozione che ritrova anche nei suoi grandi occhi verdi che non lo lasciano se non quando le sue lunghissime ciglia sbattono veloci. Armie allunga un braccio e con più determinazione del voluto gli afferra i capelli che gli coprono leggermente il viso. Si rigira i morbidi e ribelli capelli, come lui, tra le dita e, sentendo il singulto di piacere e la supplica negli occhi di Timothèe, glieli tira piano fino ad aumentare la forza e vedere i capelli mossi ora lisci e tesi. Ed è assurdo come basta guardarlo, così fragile, esposto e appagato dal solo dargli piacere lo ecciti in maniera così eclatante, come ogni volta che si baciano o si toccano l’adolescente in piena fase ormonale sembra lui, l’uomo bello che fatto.

«Ti piace?».

Timothèe gli risponde prendendolo sempre più in fondo, essendo sempre la persona più innocentemente sensuale e dannatamente erotica che ha visto in vita sua. Poco lucidamente, con la mano tra i capelli lo aiuta a muoversi al ritmo di cui ha bisogno, con l’orgasmo sempre più vicino, specialmente quando il più piccolo smette di toccargli la coscia in favore dei testicoli tesi con tocco deciso che accompagna con un movimento più lento della bocca e del succhiare, decisamente deciso a farlo uscire del tutto di testa e farlo implorare. E Armie non ha problemi ad implorarlo, perché tra loro non si feriscono, sono pari in quello che provano e c’è rispetto.

Quindi Armie, con la voce roca e spesso interrotta dai gemiti, lo prega, prega il suo nome come ha fatto più volte, anche sul set dove faticava spesso a ricordarsi che Elio non è Timmy e lui non è Oliver.

«Tim, ti prego» si alterna a «Tim, fai il bravo» o «Sei bellissimo» nella stanza illuminata solo dalla luce della luna e della strada ma che permette a Timothèe di vedere l’esatto momento in cui Armie viene tra le proprie labbra, di vedere la sua bocca spalancarsi e gli occhi chiudersi nell’estasi di quei secondi in cui il suo membro si contrae contro la sua lingua che gusta il suo seme.

Timothèe si sente così vicino a lui che percepisce la scossa dell’orgasmo pervaderlo di piacere mentre con la mano inizia a toccarsi, dopo aver rilasciato il membro rilassato di Armie sul suo stomaco e aver intriso le sue stesse mani del suo seme e saliva. Lui e Armie insieme sulla sua eccitazione quasi dolorosa.

Armie lo guarda in silenzio, con il grande petto che si alza e si abbassa con un ritmo ancora scoordinato prima di piegarsi du di lui e baciarlo, coprire il suo corpo così esile, glabro e piccolo accanto al suo da uomo da sogno bagnato. Il più grande lo bacia, assaggiandosi e assaggiandolo, mordendogli il labbro inferiore pieno e scendendo sul mento e poi sul collo unendo le loro mani sul suo membro, aiutandolo a provare un piacere sempre più intenso e imprevedibile. Contrariamente alle parole che escono dalla sua bocca poco dopo avergli baciato lo sterno e il petto all’altezza del cuore in cui il nome di Armie è ormai inciso e cicatrizzato.

«Tim, lascia che mi prenda io cura di te».

Timothèe annuisce, disperato dall’aver di più, di vedere quella scena a cui probabilmente non troverà mai un senso perché mentre si sdraia appoggiandosi sui gomiti per continuare a vedere Armie che gli dona piacere con la sua bocca gli sembra quasi minuscolo, se non fosse per quella mano che stringe il suo fianco e che spera lascerà qualche segno.

Così come vorrebbe lasciarne lui sul corpo statuario di Armie, segni indelebili che non si può permettere perché l’uomo non è suo. Quindi quasi all’apice gli balena in mente l’idea di marchiarlo in maniera meno definitiva, di vedere Armie ricoperto di se.

Timothèe lo chiama, a voce quasi timida nonostante tutto perché non riesce neanche dopo mesi di questo loro amarsi a non sentirsi intimidito e al primo amore. E in questo si sente come Elio con Oliver e spesso si chiede se anche lui e Armie rimarranno legati come loro a un filo invisibile e sottile, lo spera in parte ma dall’altra no, vorrebe poter vivere una relazione in pieno ma nessuno è come Armie e con questa consapevolezza torna a godersi la lingua e la bocca calda che lo accudiscono e lo rendono euforico.

«Voglio venirti sul petto» gli esce con voce fragile, almeno quanto la voglia di resistere per non venirgli in bocca e riempire di se come ha già fatto più volte la sua bocca e chiedersi se il giorno dopo potrebbe sentirlo ancora.

Vale la pena di resistere al desiderio immediato quando Armie gli sorride malizioso da sopra il glande arrossato con i suoi denti bianchi e perfetti e le mani sui fianchi stretti e magri.

«Fallo» nella sua voce ritrova il suo stesso desiderio, specialmente quando continua a parlare e intanto lo sposta, con le sue braccia forti da cui si lascia modellare come creta, sapendo che tutto ciò che fa il biondo è per farlo stare meglio, per dargli solo il meglio di tutto. Si lascia spostare mentre Armie si siede a gambe aperte, con il membro ora rilassato.

«Siediti su di me, Tim, e vienimi addosso».

Timothèe non se lo fa ripetere due volte prima di sedersi a cavalcioni su di lui e trovarsi finalmente nuovamente a vicinanza di bacio, si appoggia quasi al petto di Armie quando questo lo bacia piano sul collo e riprende a masturbarlo con lentezza, parlandogli e dicendogli di come lo fa impazzire in continuazione. Quando i movimenti si fanno più intensi e veloci si sposta leggermente. In modo da smettere di baciarlo e vederlo.

Quando l’orgasmo lo raggiunge, mozzandogli per qualche secondo il respiro la sua fronte si posa sulla spalla di Armie, che lo sostiene e lo protegge. Una volta riaperti gli occhi e con un accenno di risa stanche da quanto è stato sconvolgente ammira il ragazzo che lo ingabbia con il suo corpo intimorito da come sia stupendo. Con una lentezza disarmante, con un dito segue lo schizzo che taglia in due metà imperfette lo sterno impegnando anche la peluria del suo petto villoso che ora ha ripreso a muoversi in maniera costante.

A distrarlo dalla sua opera d’arte è Armie, che lo abbraccia, rendendo anche lui a sua volta la copia della sua opera e Timothèe non sa se c’è stato qualcosa più bello di loro due insieme in quel momento. Glielo dice anche, mentre lo stringe a se e la risposta di Armie lo fa sorridere, come sempre.

«Assolutamente no, cazzo, guardaci».

Le loro risate risuonano nella stanza che per tutta la notte li ospiterà e farà loro testimone di quella bellezza nascosta e pura nella sua situazione complessa in cui l'unica cosa veramente trasparente è il loro bisogno dell'altro.

 

**Author's Note:**

> DEVO aoolutamente ringraziare Susy per il betaggio e la prova d'ammmore.  
> Poi Mel e Giada per supporto e chiunque commentarà o leggerà, anche perchè ho l'ansia di pubblicare su loro due anche se non ha molto senso ma amen. Davvero, i feedback sono più che graditi e se volete potete trovarmi anche su twitter con il nick @CatMorland  
> Grazie ancora <3


End file.
